It is known to select one or more medical images amongst a plurality of medical images of a patient for establishing the one or more medical images as reference images, the reference images being used in a follow-up examination of the patient.
For example, a document “AutoRescan Quick Guide”, as obtained from http://www.heidelbergengineering.com/wp-content/uploads/2095_Product-Lit_AutoRescan-Quick-Guide_LOWRES.PDF on Jan. 10, 2012, discloses that, after a baseline scan, a scan may be marked by clicking on an image and selecting ‘Set Reference’. In a follow-up scan, the desired reference scan can then be chosen by a user from a drop down menu. It is noted that only scans that have been marked as reference appear in the menu list.
A problem of the aforementioned system is that the user needs to select the images as references on the same system that is used for taking the follow-up scan.